


One Final Stand

by Pocket_Raven



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalyptic universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Betrayal, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Comatose Tony Stark, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deaf Clint Barton, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everything Will Be Okay., F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluffyfest, Getting Back Together, Graphic Description, He draws tony a lot..., Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Like A Lot., Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Peter Parker, References to Depression, Sam Wilson is So Done, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Trust Issues, Violence, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, anger issues, everyone is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Raven/pseuds/Pocket_Raven
Summary: The Avengers used to be the best. They could fight anyone ever and come out on top. They never failed. But one day they were tricked. And they lost. Now the world is in despair. Everywhere you go there are guards, robots and monsters watching your every move. No one has any type of freedom anymore. And the Avengers are no where to be found.But what can you do?There's no hope for earth anymore.Even with those few who dare to protect us, We're screwed.If the Avengers are still here. Why won't they save us?
Relationships: America Chavez/Kamala Khan, Bruce Banner/Loki, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Matt Murdock, Harley Keener/Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. Where to start explaining. Well... This is based on the Avengers Game. I added some extra bits. Made more of a plot and that. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Yes, Scrapped hearts is still getting updated. I've been writing up the updates in my notebooks and working through them.  
> My other Fnaf book will have slow updates.  
> And I'm moving some books from Wattpad over here. So keep an eye out! (There marvel to!)

**August 20th Debrief**

**On the 21st tragedy struck the world. The Avengers, disbanded. And we lost many lives. Now the world lives in fear of A.I.M And Hydra. The world lost trust in the Avengers. And it'll take a miracle to get everything back to how it was...**

**Pepper Potts: Broken both legs. Rescue Armour no longer in use.**   
**Harley Stark-Rogers: Broken Spine and severe mental trauma.**   
**Peter Stark-Rogers: Minimal injuries: Broken Ribs.**   
**Wade Wilson: Any Damage instantly healed. Mostly just lost of a limb.**   
**Pietro Maximoff: Multiple Bullet wounds and heavy blood loss.**   
**Bucky Barnes: Minimal injuries.**   
**Shuri: Broken arm and leg. Still able to be a meme queen, as she would put it.**   
  
**Scott Lang: No injuries.**   
**Hope Van Dyne: No injuries.**   
**Wanda Maximoff: No injuries.**   
**Carol Danvers: No injuries.**   
**James Rhodes: No injuries.**   
**Matt Murdock: No Injuries.  
T'Challa: No Injuries.**   
**Sam Wilson: No Injuries.**   
**Stephen Strange: No Injuries.**   
  
**Thor: No Injuries. Possibly returned to Asgard.**   
**Natasha Romanova: Minimal Injuries. Possibly off grid**   
**Clint Barton: Multiple wounds suffered. On house Arrest till stated.**   
**Bruce Banner: Off the grid.**   
**Steve Stark-Rogers: No injuries.**   
**Tony Stark-Rogers: Missing**   
**Loki: [REDACTED]**

**With most of the avengers injured or missing, the Villains have taken over.**   
**Constant Hydra patrols and constant people going missing. This is presumably down to the fact A.I.M Are trying to test various different things on random people. It is also been declared that if any Avenger is spotted in the open they are to be arrested straight away. The only expectations being Thor T'Challa and Shuri.**

**If nothing happens soon, Drastic measures will be taken and the Young Avengers Protocol will have to be put in place:**   
**The young Avengers is an idea that if anything would happen to the Avengers, a group of Teens with any type of Superpower. (Peter Parker for example) Would take over. So far the best candidates are:**

**Kate Bishop: Alias: Hawkeye.  
Age: 18  
Kate has been training under Clint for a while now. She has the same skill set and can fire an arrow just as accurately as Clint.   
**

**Kamala Khan: Alias: Miss Marvel**   
**Age: 17**   
**Kamala Khan has InHuman DNA. Which was activated when the Chemical substance known as Terrigen Mist covered the city and left her with her powers**

**Cassie Lang: Alias: Stinger**   
**Age: 16**   
**Despite being the daughter of an Avenger, Cassandra is quite the spy. Taking her skills from her fathers time as a thief and her step moms training. She has her own suit that is similar to Scott's suit.**

**America Chavez: Alias; Miss America:  
Age: ???  
America is not actually from Earth. She is from another planet and was raised by her mothers till a war broke out and she was forced to come to earth. **

**Teddy Altman: Alias: Hulking  
Age:??  
Teddy is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result, Hulkling has inherited powers and abilities from each race, though some are more potent due to his hybrid nature. Hulkling's alien physiology also protects him from being manipulated by pheromone based powers, such as those of Daken.   
**

**William and Thomas Maximoff: Alias: Wiccan And Speed.**   
**Age: both are 17**   
**Most people don't actually realise that Wanda and Vison have two sons. Both, however were just originally part of Wanda's imagination and she created them to feel more Human after the events of Sokovia. . It was revealed that she used slivers of Mephisto's life essence to give her children soul. William inherited Scarlet Witch's ability of magic. Wiccan has demonstrated the following powers: Reality Warping and his main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate magical forces. Tommy took after his uncle and gained his speedster abilities**

**If the Avengers don't do something soon. These teens will be the face of the Avengers. New Heroes who the earth can rely on.**


	2. I Want To Be An Avenger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {So sorry this took so long to come out. There's been a shit ton of complications writing this chapter. But it's finally out!)

It had been six years since the "Snap" had taken place. Half the population victim to Thanos' plans and there was no hope of things ever returning to normal. All hope had been drained from the survivors and there seemed to be no way on bringing everyone back. Until the Avengers were brought back together. Finally finding a way to bring everyone back. But during those five years. The groups that worked in the dark with the full intent to cause chaos and destruction had risen. They wormed their way to the surface and are working together to do what Thanos couldn't achieve.

Destroy the Avengers

* * *

**June 21st, 2024. New York**

" **We're the Avenger's! we fight till the very end. Even when things look bleak we stand strong**." Kate took a deep breath and flipped to the next page of her comic. **"Our mission is to protect the earth and that's all we'll ever do!"** Kate picked up her pencil, adding a few last extra details to Loki's eyes before closing her comic with a squeal. She was meeting the rest of the avengers! This was the best day of her life and nothing could stand in her way. "I like it kid. You got Loki down good." Clint grinned and ruffled his trainee's hair. Kate had been training under Clint for years now. After the events of the snap, she had no-where to stay. Sadly, her mother had gotten into a car crash after the driver of another car had become a victim of Thanos' work. And Kate had soon found herself to be an Orphan with no-where to go...

But somehow she had wandered onto Clint's Farm. He took her under his wing before he vanished and left her with Matt Murdock. Not that she minded. Matt was still there, and he was like a father to her. But every day Kate trained and grew, learning skills she'd probably never learn anywhere else. But after five years, Clint came back and practically adopted Kate in the end and her life was insanely better than it would ever be! 

"You'd really think she'd like it? I worked so hard on getting her right. Thor was easy to write! But for some reason Loki was a bit harder to write!" Clint laughed, leading Kate to the main part of the celebrations. The Avengers where holding a huge celebration to show the people of New York that they would be back for good. And at the same time, they were to reveal and new material that would supposedly protect the world as well. "Oh! I just remembered!" Clint looked over at Kate with a grin. "There's a comic scavenger hunt going on. There's about seven comics I think you have to find, and you get some VIP treatment!" Clint pointed to a door with a woman stood by it.. "Scan your pass there and show the lady standing there the comics and your gold!" Kate nodded and she handed Clint her comic before running off, she had comics to find!

\------

Kate looked around; a few comics already nestled in her bag. She won her Captain America one from reaching the top of the course set out first. The Thor one for "Successfully" wielding the hammer. The Doctor Strange one for guessing the correct spells... God this day was awesome! She walked into the Ironman exhibit where she happened to meet another girl freaking out as she tried on the repulser gloves. Kate walked over and grinned, she looked over at the case nearby and her grin fell when she saw there was no comics left. "Oh! Do you want a comic?" The girl walked over, still wearing the gloves and she gave Kate the biggest smile she had ever seen as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a comic, a thick one at that. But then Kate realised it was two comics stuck together. "I'm doing the scavenger hunt too. I grabbed one of the Ironman comics, but they were stuck together. I was too embarrassed to put them back in case someone saw me. But you can have the second one!" She pulled the two comics apart and handed one to Kate. Kate brushed her fingers along the side of the comic before smiling back and putting it in her bag. "Thanks! My name's Kate Bishop."

"I'm Kamala Khan."

Kamala held out her hand before realising she still had the gloves on and both girls burst into laughter. Kamala slipped the gloves off, putting them away before facing Kate again. "Wanna team up on finding those comics?" Kate nodded and Kamala linked arms with her. They both turned, ready to leave the exhibit when a bolt of Lightning hit the floor and a Certain God of Thunder appeared before their eyes. Both Girls froze as Thor walked in. "Of course, Stark has chosen to have his Exhibit to be flashy and expensive." Kamala giggled and Kate just blinked.

She was in the same room... and Thor Odinson... Thor... Fucking Odinson.

He had certainly dropped the weight he had put on the last five years quickly. But Kate could see the fear of being judged and the trickle of a broken self-esteem in his eyes. She really wanted to hug him.. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." Thor looked at the girls and flashed them a smile. "Your both very small. Easy to miss." Kamala was the one who blinked this time as Kate giggled in turn. Thor laughed and he walked over. "And may i ask what you two are girls are called?" Thor crossed his arms as Kamala lost her voice. Kamala however had enough voice for both though and with a surge of confidence she puffed out her chest and looked at Thor. "I'm Kamala Khan. This is Kate Bishop!" Thor stared at Kate and tilted his head. "Kate Bishop? Aren't you Clint's trainee?" Kate nodded, suddenly very embarrassed at the fact that Clint mentioned her to the other avengers before. Kamala on the other hand was freaking out. "You’re working for Clint!?" Kate bit her lip and Kamala squealed, grabbing Kate's hands, and spinning her around. "That is awesome!! Oh, what is it like working with a bow and arrow? You've probably got the best skills ever! Oh, i bet you get all the cool upgrades that Clint gets too!"

Kate shrugged, not sure what to say. She was overly embarrassed about this now. "A bow and Arrow may be good, but here's a weapon that needs no upgrade." Thor held out his hand and the girls stared at him, wondering what he was on about when Storm-Breaker flew into the room, Thor grabbing the handle in surprise. "No... Wrong one." Thor sighed and looked towards the entrance. "ROGERS! Would you leave Mjölnir alone for five minutes?!" A yell of sorry echoed through and Thor rolled his eyes. Kamala looked at Storm-Breaker and smirked. "Wouldn't this be classed as an Upgrade though? Strom-breaker was made to fight Thanos after Hela broke Mjölnir. The Mjölnir you have now is from the past that never got correctly returned to its proper timeline. Surprised... That didn't cause any issues." Kate nodded in agreement and Thor smiled. "Clever girls. But yes I suppose you can say It's an upgrade and yes. We're all surprised it didn't cause any issues too. But Stephen hasn't found any problems so I'm keeping it. "

Both girls rolled their eyes as Thor laughed to himself before looking around. He was looking for someone. "Have you girls seen Natasha? She walked off a while ago, but I need to talk to her." The girls shook their heads and Thor sighed. "Well, i better look for her. It was nice talking to you girls." Thor turned and left, and Kamala squealed. "We met Thor!!!" Kamala grinned and started pulling Kate out. "I believe there's a comic to collect about Loki!"

\------

"Dammit! It's only got one comic left!" Kamala took the comic out the case and handed it to Kate. "You have it." Kamala sighed, disappointment written all over her face and Kate shook her head, she stood behind Kamala and put the comic in her bag. "You deserve it." Kamala just said nothing, hugging Kate tightly. "Thank you, Now, let's look around!" Kate nodded and once again, with Linked arms the girls looked around, stopping when they saw the best piece in the exhibit. "Loki's first suit... The one she wore when she helped Carol Danvers!" Kate put her hand on the glass and took a deep breath. "This is awesome."

"Ugh, get out of the way."

Kate and Kamala shuffled out the way as two older kids pushed past them, walking up to the display case with a smirk on both their faces. Kamala frowned but stayed silent, not wanting to cause any problems. "This event should be for real fans only." Kate clenched her fists and glared at the teens. She was going to say something now. "What makes you think we're not real fans? We deserve to be here too..." Kamala went to pull Kate away but Kate stood her ground. No way was she going to let a few annoying bullies ruin her day! Kamala stood back and smiled. She knew Kate had this. Kate walked over and smirked. "When your world comes crashing down and you find yourself back against the wall... You keep fighting. When your told to move.. You plant your feet deep into the ground and you tell them, No. You move." The two teens looked at each other wondering what the hell Kate was talking about while Kamala grinned. She knew who she was quoting. Kate gestured to the picture of Loki on the Wall and crosses her arms. "Loki said that. A real fan would know that."

**"I..."**

The teens looked at each other, they had just been bested by a kid!, They both turned and mumbled, "let's get out of here." Quickly walking off. Kate waited for them to leave before looking at Kamala and screaming. "I used a Loki quote to defend myself! That was amazing... But did nothing... Their still out of comics..." Kamala nodded and they both looked at the case. Neither of them heard someone walk up behind them, their boots clicking against the floor. "You know... That was incredible." They held one of the comics out and Kate turned around.

It was Loki!

Kate slowly took the comic, not entirely sure what to say. It was Loki after all! One of her favourite Avengers! What was she supposed to say? Loki has probably heard every praise from a fan under the sun. There was nothing she could say to wow the Goddess. "Uhhhhhhh.. I-I... Thanks..." Kate mumbled out. Loki smiled softly and looked both the girls up and down. "You like Captain Marvel?" Loki gestured to Kamala's shirt and Kamala gave a brief nod, feeling a little embarrassed. "Carols of Planet today. But she would have wanted to meet you for sure." Kamala squealed and hugged Loki tight. "Thank you Thank you thank you!!" Kate pouted, slightly jealous. She wanted to hug Loki too... "You want a hug too huh?" Loki held out her arm, her other one wrapped around Kamala and looked at Kate. Kate nodded and quickly joined the hug. "There we go." After a few minutes both girls stepped back, and Kamala smiled. "Miss Loki? Can I ask something?" Loki nodded and Kate looked at Kamala. What was she going to say!?

"Are you and Dr Banner ever going to get married?"

Loki bit her lip at that, and Kamala paled. She hit a sore spot didn't she?!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" "It's fine sweetie. It's just... Me and Bruce have been together for years... I would marry him in a heartbeat. But I have no idea if he wants the same thing. Plus... Being an Avenger is serious business... No time to throw a wedding in there. Unless the Villain's took a day or two off for us." Loki rolled her eyes and smiled before tilting her head. "You know... All seriousness aside. I never got your names." "

I'm Kate Bishop. She's Kamala Khan!"

Loki stared at them, where had she heard those two names before- Oh that's right! "Kate!? Oh, gods it's so great to finally meet you! Oh, I loved what you did with the comic! The bit you had me do with the storm drain covers. Loved it." Loki held out her fist and Kate smiled, bumping her fist against Loki's. "Oh, and Kamala. Having me go against The Serpent Society with Bucky? Awesome. Their normally Steve's deal but I was hooked. Thor loved it too. He's asked Tony to print him another copy." Loki and Kamala fist bumped too, and Bruce walked over as the girls both swore on never washing their fists.. "There you are..." Bruce gently grabbed Loki's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You weren't there when i woke up." Bruce mumbled and Loki smiled, rolling her eye. "Fury wanted to talk to me. You know what it's like." Bruce nodded and he looked at the girls. "Who are they?"

"Kamala Khan and Kate Bishop, Miss Khan is an expert in all things Serpent and Miss Bishop is Clint's Trainee." Bruce stared at Kate for a second and smiled. "Oh! Right, Nice to finally meet you in person Kate. Clint's told us a lot about you. Now Girls I'm sorry but i have to pull Loki away for a bit." Bruce faced Loki and sighed. "Something's wrong. Really.. wrong." He pulled Loki off and Kate frowned, facing Kamala. "What on earth do you think that was about?" Kamala shrugged but just grabbed Kate's arm. "We have more comics to find."

**Meanwhile** :

"George, don’t let Stark's theatrics get to you.

"Ophelia, Primagen was made for the people, not for Stark!. He's just going to flaunt it and use it to do whatever he wants!"

Ophelia sighed and grabbed George's shoulders, stopping the man from pacing and fretting. She sometimes wondered what her group saw in this man. He would give away their plans and real identities easily with his fears and fretting! "George, calm down. With Stark's funding and your mind. The people of New York will have a new hero to celebrate.. You. And with that." Ophelia smirked and looked George dead in the eye. "We can get rid of all these heroes for good. With you at the helm. Look at what you'll be able to do!

**Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place, As the world shall soon serve us! Hail Hydra!"**

George sighed and looked away, mumbling so only Ophelia could hear. "H-Hail Hydra..." "Oh, there you two are!" Loki and Bruce walked over. Loki twirling some of the white strands in her hair, a nervous habit she picked up from her time alone in the Avengers Compound. Bruce looked over at her and bit his lip. When Loki was worried, then you needed to panic. "Ophelia? George? The Primagen reactor is giving off some weird readings... It's... acting weird like it's... mixing with something we can't see. George, do you think you and Bruce could take some more readings?" Loki faced George and tilted her head. "Maybe we we're too Hasty to put this on public display." George nodded and he and Bruce quickly walked off, leaving Ophelia alone with Loki. Loki let go of her hair and looked over at Ophelia. "I need to go; I'll see you when the celebration starts." Loki rushed off and Ophelia groaned. She did not like what was happening... Their plans could not fail!

\--------

Kamala and Kate grinned, they had finally collected all the comics and found themselves on the VIP balcony. From there, they could see every single one of the Avengers. Well... Apart from Carol who was off world now. Kamala and Kate both leaned against the rails and watched as Captain America walked out onto the main stage, speaking into the mic stand at front. "Thank you everyone for coming today!" 

The cheers of the fans began to die down as Steve spoke. "Now, I'm not the best speaker. But that may be because most of the time I can't get a word in edgeways around my gorgeous husband." A chorus of laughs broke out in the fans and Steve looked around, a grin on his face. "Infact, where is my husband? I thought this would be perfect for one of his great entrances!" The rest of the Avengers rolled their eyes. Harley and Peter facepalming at their dad. But he had a point. Where was Tony? Kate looked around, trying to see if she could see the guy hiding away waiting for his moment to shine. But he was nowhere to be found. "Okay-" Now It was Loki's turn to speak up. "Maybe we should just- Oh gods." As Loki spoke, AC/DC's song, Thunderstruck began to play and Stark himself landed on the VIP Balcony. His mask came apart as the nanotech worked their magic. "Hello New York!!" Tony looked down at the girls and flashed them his famous grin. "This city may be perfect. But I'm still trying to work on it's parking!" Kate burst out laughing as Tony began to hover, before he quickly shot towards the stage, doing the "Superhero" landing in front of the crowd. As he stood up, his suit vanished completely and he walked over to the Mic stand. He grabbed the microphone and in the Stark way. Made everything flashy. 

"It is sooooo good to be back! The team is together again. And... we are sorry for what happened five years ago. We payed the price for our foolishness too. But now, we aren't ever going to go back to that! That is a damn fucking promise!" Steve walked over, gently flicking his husbands head. "Dollface. There's kids here." Tony paled muttering a quick apology before backing away. Steve rolled his eyes before throwing the microphone too Loki.

"Thanks' Steve. Now... Like Tony said. We're here to celebrate. We will also be giving the prize to the winner of the comic competition. Every entry was perfect. But they made us look better than we really do." The Avengers burst out laughing, and Loki grinned. She waved her hand and with a flick of her fingers, the screens turned to show what looked like a presentation. "This event is also to reveal a new clean mineral source called Primagen. It's very good from what I've heard. And here to introduce it. Is Doctor Tarleton!!" 

George walked over, Ophelia giving him a thumbs up from where she stood. "Thank you Cap- Captain Rogers. The new Avengers Helicarrier, is powered by this Primagen and it has proven it's self worthy." George paused as Thor laughed in the background. Loki elbowing her older brother to shut up. Ophelia gestures for him to continue and George took a breath. "I have been working for years, to find out just what Primagen can do and it has shown that.... it could even be a cure for cancer if used correctly!" Cheers once again erupted and Ophelia leaned into the mic on her dress. "Now-" As George kept talking, Ophelia looked over towards the Brooklyn bridge and smirked as an explosion ran through it. Kate and Kamala looked over at each other and went pale and at the same time they shouted.

"This isn't good!" 


End file.
